A wide range of applications and uses are known for relatively thin labels or laminates. Such “ultra thin” constructions as known in the industry offer several benefits including improved aesthetics and lower material cost as a result of a reduction in thickness of one or more film layers.
However, processing such ultra thin laminates can lead to a variety of processing difficulties. For example, such thin constructions may result in die cutting issues and difficulties in maintaining die strike lines. Furthermore, such thin constructions typically exhibit less tensile strength and thus may tear or fracture.
Besides processing ultra thin constructions, processing difficulties may also arise when die cutting labels or other laminates. Typically, labels are formed from a continuous sheet of adhesive backed facestock. Labels are formed by die cutting the facestock into desired label shapes. After die cutting, the portion of the facestock not used for labels (typically referred to as “matrix”) is removed. Upon such removal, edge regions of the labels (typically referred to as “label rims” or “rims”) are then exposed. A processing issue that can arise after die cutting adhesive backed facestock or other adhesive-containing laminates, e.g., labels, is “bleeding.” Bleeding is a phenomenon in which adhesive flows outward from under a region of the cut facestock, laminate, or label around the periphery or rim of the cut article. The adhesive then typically contacts other processing surfaces and can lead to a host of problems.
Accordingly, a need exists for a strategy to avoid or at least reduce the potential of these various problems when processing labels, laminates and the like; and particularly for thin constructions.